Quand ta colère nous détruit
by sorciere noire
Summary: Il ne faut jamais...jamais écouter les autres ! ronchonna le maître des potions en regardant ses deux acolytes qui eurent la pudeur de ne pas riposter aux propos accusateurs.
1. Quand ta colère nous détruit 1

**Quand ta colère nous détruit. 1**

Harry n'avait pas de raisons d'être ici à ce moment précis de la journée. Il n'avait jamais voulu, ni même demandé à être là, dans cette forêt sombre qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et ces hurlements au loin, il espérait que cela ne soit pas des créatures magiques dangereuses. Il n'avait pas envie d'en rencontrer, ce n'était pas le moment alors qu'il avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix, en tout cas aujourd'hui. Il était si fatigué….il n'avait pas envie de combattre même pour sauver sa vie, ni celle de qui que soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Il frissonna de froid et peut-être même de peur et de lassitude.

D'un geste lent, très lent, il engonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait l'impression qu'il agissait au ralenti, la sensation était bizarre, comme si on le contraignait à les garder en dehors alors qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Deux secondes plus tard il reprit son chemin en traînant les pieds, droit devant. Il ne savait pas où il allait ni où il devait aller. Il se gratta la tête en pensant que ça pourrait lui donner une solution, mais non rien, il n'avait réussi qu'à décoiffer un peu plus ses mèches rebelles avant de remettre sa main au chaud.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, bordel ! cria-t-il tout haut en regardant autour de lui. Jamais il n'avait vu ce coin, il ne savait même pas comment il avait atterri là.

Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il était absolument certain de n'y être jamais venu, se dit-il après avoir trituré ses méninges deux bonnes minutes. Ces bois ne ressemblaient assurément pas à ceux de la Forêt Interdire. Il le saurait sinon, il y était souvent allé avec Snape en retenue. Il n'était pas encore fou quand même au point de ne plus savoir à quoi ressemblait la forêt de Poudlard !

Que faisait-il avant de se retrouver dans ce coin perdu au milieu de nulle part ? Il sortait de chez lui pour aller travailler, ça ouais, il s'en souvenait. Après plus rien. Le néant. Le trou noir, total. Enfin ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'il foutait ici, au centre de ces arbres noirs et lugubres et tout seul en plus.

La mémoire est une chose étrange, on a beau y fouiller parfois mais rien ne vient. Des portes se ferment, hermétiquement, pour ne rien laisser transpirer.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand une sensation d'oppression le saisit à la gorge, ça ne le rassura pas de voir les arbres menaçants étendre leurs branches pourries et dénudées au dessus de sa tête. L'humus sentait fort, plus fort que dans une forêt normale, de même qu'il avait l'étrange et écœurante idée de sentir un monde grouillant sous ses pieds. Le sol se mouvait au gré de ses envies, tantôt ça venait vers lui ou tantôt ça s'éloignait mais en tout cas c'était vivant… et ça dégageait une puanteur sans nom.

Un souffle, un murmure frôla son oreille et il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir violemment. Il avait entendu son prénom murmurer par une voix, il en était certain.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en vain alors que ses paroles se répercutaient sur l'écorce des arbres décharnés.

-Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Si c'est une blague je vous préviens, je la trouve pas drôle du tout, les gars !

Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? pensa l'égaré en sortant sa main de la poche de sa veste pour regarder sa montre.

Plus de montre à son poignet, pas plus que de baguette dans sa poche ni même de lunette sur son nez, pourtant il y voyait bien ! En fait il n'avait plus rien hormis ses vêtements. Où avait-il mis ses autres affaires ? Il se souvenait très bien qu'il les avait en sortant de chez lui ! C'était quoi ce truc ? Une mauvaise farce d'un débile ou d'un con ? On l'avait drogué ou lancé un sortilège de confusion peut-être, mais pourquoi ?

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez-moi ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Arrêtez vos conneries, ça ne m'amuse pas !

Un vent froid et pénétrant lui répondit auquel se mélangea un rire sardonique et sauvage.

Harry regarda autour de lui, hagard. Ses yeux verts scannèrent chaque parcelle de bois, chaque arbre, mais il ne vit rien ni personne, même pas une bête étrange et dangereuse. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il aurait cru apercevoir en premier dans ce lieu chaotique ou le sol se mouvait encore et toujours sous ses pieds. Il tanguait comme s'il était pris de boisson et son estomac se souleva comme un raz de marée.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'ici, il n'allait rien lui arriver de bien s'il restait dans ces lieux. Non, décidemment rien de bien.

Un homme au visage sombre restait attentif au souffle du blessé allongé sur un lit de Sainte-Mangouste. Voilà un mois qu'il le veillait et il n'était pas passé loin de le perdre pour de bon cette fois. Quoiqu'à bien réfléchir il ne savait même pas si vraiment il allait s'en sortir, le sortilège que le survivant avait reçu avait été rude.

Un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté, pourtant aujourd'hui il devait aller voir l'homme qui l'avait mis dans cet état, lui aussi l'inquiétait, pour lui aussi il avait un amour sans borne, comme pour ce jeune homme mal en point qui accaparait tout son temps de libre. Pas facile pour lui de rester là avec eux et de jouer l'indifférent, pas facile mais il le faisait, sans ça pourquoi vivre s'il ne pouvait plus les côtoyer et les aimer de loin ?

Le maître des potions se retrouva aux abords des grilles du manoir Malfoy, il venait voir Lucius et il espérait que celui-ci allait le recevoir. Auquel cas il défoncera le portail si l'autre lui opposait un refus. Il n'était plus à ça près et sa patience avait atteint ses limites.

Un elfe vint lui ouvrir, l'air grave, et le précéda jusque dans le grand hall avant de le faire entrer dans un bureau, celui de Lucius Malfoy.

Le blond était là, face à la cheminée, poussant négligemment une bûche de la pointe de sa chaussure.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, souffla l'aristocrate qui avait beaucoup maigri et qui accusait bien dix ans de plus.

-Moi au contraire j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, Lucius.

-Tu es venu m'annoncer qu'il est…

-Non ! les médicomages l'ont stabilisé, pour l'instant, après on ne sait pas….ça dépendra de lui, s'il veut vivre ou mourir.

Le silence s'installa et devint lourd. Les bûches crépitaient joyeusement dans l'âtre, mais sur le visage des deux hommes il n'y avait nul amusement, bien au contraire.

-Pourquoi ? murmura Severus qui s'avança d'un pas vers son ami dont les yeux étaient éteints. Pourquoi, Lucius…. ?

-Tu as attendu un mois avant de venir me poser cette question…

-Les médicomages avaient besoin de moi pour certaines potions, et de plus je ne voulais pas abandonner Harry.

-Moi je l'ai fait, l'abandonner je veux dire, j'ai même fait pire.

-Pourquoi, Lucius, pourquoi ce geste fou ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? s'anima soudain avec colère le blond en se retournant vers l'ancien mangemort.

-Je suis venu exprès pour ça, tu me dois une explication pour ne pas t'avoir dénoncé aux aurors.

-Tu aurais dû le faire, je ne t'avais rien demandé.

-Harry ne l'aurai pas autorisé, tu le sais…..Et je n'aurai jamais fait ça…..

-J'ai voulu lui faire mal….

-Tu as essayé de le tuer ! j'étais là tu sais, j'ai entendu ton sortilège et c'est pour ça que j'ai pu agir de suite.

-Il m'avait trahi !

-Harry n'aurait pas fait ça…..il t'aimait, tu es son mari et il est le tien, c'était important pour lui.

-Pas si important que ça puisqu'il est allé voir un médicomage pour se faire avorter de notre enfant, s'emporta Lucius avec des larmes de rage aux coins des yeux. Des gens l'ont entendu rire quand il est sorti du cabinet médical après trois heures passé là-dedans, quelqu'un est venu me rapporter ses propos de vive voix. Mon enfant était mort et il riait, et il disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'un bâtard Malfoy ! Tu entends…..un bâtard, mon enfant !

-C'est impossible, jamais Harry n'aurait fait une chose pareille, cet enfant il le voulait autant que toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser qu'il aurait pu agir ainsi, derrière ton dos, ce n'est pas Harry ça.

-Je ne sais même pas si l'enfant était de moi….

-Arrête ! il était de toi, ne bafoue pas son amour, je t'en prie !

-De toute façon c'est inutile d'en parler, l'enfant n'est plus, Harry doit me haïr, et ma vie est foutue.

-Et celle d'Harry, tu y penses ? Regrettes-tu ton geste au moins ?

-Oui, cent fois oui, avoua le blond qui s'apaisa. J'ai agi sous une pulsion, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas moi, et pourtant ! J'étais si en colère…si malheureux.

-Qui t'a dit ces horreurs sur Harry ? Qui t'a rapporté ces paroles qui ont détruits vos vies ? demanda Snape qui voulait une réponse très précise.

-Nott…. le fils.

-J'aimerai bien connaître les raisons d'un tel mensonge, chuchota Snape pour lui-même.

Le vent redoubla de force, s'insinuant sous la veste et la chemise de Harry qui se trouvait encore et toujours dans ce bois damné, lui donnant davantage la chair de poule. Pressé de sortir de là il se mit à courir bien qu'il lui parut que ses pieds et ses jambes pesaient des tonnes. Il traînait lamentablement, il n'avançait pas et se retrouvait toujours au milieu de ce foutu bois qui l'ensevelissait petit à petit.

Etait-ce un effet de son imagination où les arbres s'étaient rapprochés de lui ? Cette racine, là, près de sa cheville n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt, il en mettrait sa main à couper ! Il en était pratiquement certain mais il ne pourrait le jurer, pensa-t-il sincèrement quand il vit ladite racine immobile et inoffensive s'écraser sous son pied.

Un bruit à peine perceptible le fit se retourner brusquement. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Il n'aurait pas du être étonné, il était un sorcier mais là l'ambiance n'était pas à la rigolade alors…

Une maison, enfin pas vraiment. Plutôt une petite hutte, délabrée d'ailleurs. Et les quelques marches qui y menaient paraissaient branlantes et dangereuses, comme un avertissement s'il lui prenait l'envie d'en passer le seuil.

Harry hésita, devait-il y aller ou devait-il rester sur place et attendre ? Mais attendre quoi ? qui ? cruel dilemme qui ne lui donna pas la réponse.

Que signifiait l'apparition de cette maison en ruine ? Une porte de sortie ? Un piège ? La porte était ouverte et il n'y voyait à l'intérieur que de la pénombre de là où il était. Rien d'autre.

Il ne savait quoi faire, il était indécis et ce n'était pas son habitude, lui qui fonçait toujours. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était paralysé.

-Merde, merde, merde ! cria le survivant tout haut pour évacuer sa frustration, qu'est-ce que je fais là ! Vous voulez que je rentre dans cette putain de baraque ? C'est ça que vous voulez, hein ! mais pourquoi faire ?

L'angoisse saisit le jeune sorcier de vingt ans quand il sentit un liquide chaud apparaître sur le devant sa veste, à hauteur de sa poitrine, et s'élargir lentement mais sûrement sur son ventre. Il eut peur. En fait on ne pouvait plus appeler ça de la peur, c'était de la terreur, le mot était plus approprié…. plus proche de la vérité car là il sut que personne ne lui faisait de blague.

Se retrouver près d'une maison qui était apparue devant lui et savoir qu'il devait prendre une décision sans savoir laquelle, était stressant. De plus voir sa main qu'il venait de passer sous sa chemise et qu'il ressortit rouge carmin avait de quoi le rendre marteau même s'il s'appelait Harry Potter et qu'il avait vaincu le Mage Noir, Voldemort.

Le jeune sorcier regardait encore sa main quand il vit une alliance en or blanc apparaître à son doigt et que le sang disparut. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il était marié ? Depuis quand ?

Harry se laissa choir lourdement sur le sol détrempé. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir des trombes d'eau sans qu'il ne s'en inquiète tellement il était obnubilé par la porte ouverte de la cahute brinquebalante et cette alliance à son doigt. Ses cheveux se plaquèrent sur son visage et sur sa nuque. Quelques gouttes de pluie s'accrochèrent à ses cils épais puis tombèrent sur ses joues blafardes.

La pluie qui tombait semblait proche des pleurs qu'il aurait voulu laisser sortir, comme si la forêt connaissait sa peine et voulait en quelque sorte l'aider et lui montrer le chemin.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux deux secondes et quand il les rouvrit il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de faire ça.

La bicoque avait bougé, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et se trouvait maintenant à moins de deux mètres de sa pauvre carcasse tremblante de froid. Paniqué il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put et tenta de faire un pas en arrière, en vain. C'était comme si ses pieds étaient faits de plomb. Il essaya de toutes ses forces mais il dut vite abandonner, ça ne servait à rien. En tout cas une chose était sûre, il allait dorénavant s'efforcer de garder les yeux ouverts pour éviter les mauvaises surprises.

Un frôlement ! Quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait de toucher son épaule. Il se retourna encore une fois et ne vit strictement rien, que des arbres et encore des arbres. Il en avait marre là, il était fatigué et il voulait rentrer chez lui, et puis il avait froid, très froid même. Ses os étaient glacés jusqu'à la moelle.

Rentrer…..où ? Il avait une maison dans Londres, ça il se rappelait, pourtant le souvenir était fugace. Lui il se souvenait plus de belles pièces et d'une grande maison, et d'un homme aussi, un très bel homme blond aux yeux gris.

Le jeune homme ne remarqua pas des larmes silencieuses et libératrices couler sur ses joues.

Harry soupira et décida de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait en sortant de chez lui même si l'endroit n'était pas précis dans sa tête. Il plissa ses yeux verts, c'était si dur.

Il se rappela d'un grand bruit, un énorme bruit, un froissement de tôle peut-être. Y avait-il eu un accident devant sa maison ? Peut-être. Alors ces cris qui avaient retentis à ses oreilles, il ne les avait pas imaginés ?

Progressivement la mémoire de Harry revint et avec précision il se souvint de tout.

Il descendait le perron d'un superbe manoir qui appartenait à…..

Le jeune homme regarda son alliance et il sentit bien cette fois ses yeux s'embuer de larmes amères.

Le manoir appartenait à son mari, Lucius Malfoy. Ce matin là il était sorti pour se rendre à son travail, il était médicomage, il débutait et c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie car il avait appris une semaine plus tôt qu'il était enceint de plus d'un mois. Il se rappela même que ce matin-là il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de l'annoncer à Lucius. Il voulait quelque chose de spéciale pour ça.

Severus, son ancien professeur de potions était là, il avait passé la semaine avec eux pour aider Draco dans son cursus pour entrer dans une prestigieuse école de potions, en France. L'homme était à l'étage, se préparant lui aussi pour reprendre ses cours à Poudlard.

Lucius, le visage fermé et ses yeux gris accusateurs, se rappela-t-il, l'avait intercepté puis l'avait fait revenir à l'intérieur en le tirant violemment par le bras, dans le hall. Et là les choses s'étaient envenimées sans qu'il en connaisse la raison. Son mari qui était dans son bureau quelques secondes plus tôt à ouvrir son courrier l'accusait des pires horreurs, il l'avait même giflé tandis que Severus et Draco descendaient les escaliers à vive allure alertés par les hurlements de leur ami et père.

Harry n'avait retenu qu'une phrase au milieu des hurlements « Tu as tué notre enfant » Il aurait voulu répondre pourtant se fut trop tard. La colère de Lucius l'avait fait dégainer sa baguette et lui avait lancé un sortilège de mort en pleine poitrine. Il n'avait eu que le temps de prononcer un contre-sort pour protéger la petite vie en lui puis Il s'effondra alors que tout s'obscurcissait dans sa tête, tandis que son époux retournait sa propre baguette sur sa tempe pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Sans Harry il n'était plus rien et le regard accusateur de Severus lui faisait mal, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Draco dévia le sort de son père de sa baguette et Severus se précipita vers Harry pour limiter les dégâts.

Le jeune homme blond jeta sur son père un Pétrificus-Totalus. Il n'en revenait pas, il ne comprenait pas, il était abasourdi.

Le jeune sorcier seul dans les bois sentit les larmes couler plus abondement le long de ses joues. Comment son amour avait pu croire ça de lui ? Tuer leur enfant ! mettre fin à la petite vie qui grandissait en lui et qu'il avait désirée plus que tout. Maintenant il n'avait plus rien pour se consoler, même pas cet enfant.

Qui avait-il d'écrit sur ce parchemin qui avait rendu Lucius fou de rage et qu'il tenait à la main avant de le lâcher sur le sol de l'entrée ? Il aurait aimé le savoir, s'expliquer pour que la tension s'apaise mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Harry se souvint qu'il était tombé en avant tandis qu'il entendait deux cris résonner dans le hall immense.

Son amour avait jeté un sortilège contre lui et leur enfant et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Pour quoi ? à cause de qui ? Ils s'aimaient tellement et puis Lucius avait juré de le protéger. Alors toutes ses promesses étaient fausses ? Il avait menti ? Merde, c'était pas possible ! Lucius était amoureux de lui, ça il ne pouvait pas l'inventer, c'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de très grave pour qu'il en arrive à cet acte désespéré. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Lucius souffrait, il pouvait le sentir depuis ici dans ces bois. Les gémissements qu'il entendait dans les branches c'étaient Lucius, oui c'était lui, sourit Harry entre ses larmes. Et les frôlements qu'il avait senti par deux fois ce devait être son amour qui tentait de le rassurer par des caresses. Il voulait croire ça, de toutes ses forces, sinon pourquoi ferait-il l'effort de le rejoindre ?

Car c'était bien ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette forêt lugubre, non ? Rejoindre son mari qui attendait son retour. A moins qu'il ne soit mort…..non, il le saurait sinon…..hein ?

Lucius n'était pas parvenu à ses fins, n'est-ce pas, Severus et Draco ne l'auraient pas permis.

Le jeune homme regarda la bicoque qui avait changée d'allure. Les marches qui y menaient étaient maintenant faites de pierre ainsi que toute la maison d'ailleurs. Un parc se dessina en arrière plan et l'intérieur de la maison s'éclaira, comme pour l'inviter à entrer. Pourtant il hésitait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix lui ordonner de le rejoindre s'il ne voulait pas récurer des chaudrons tout le reste sa vie comme. Un appel désespéré d'une personne qui le menaçait d'une ultime punition pour le faire revenir vers lui.

Harry sourit. Severus ne changera jamais, il fallait toujours qu'il menace pour avoir quelque chose de lui. Ses chaudrons il voulait bien les lui nettoyer, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir alors il s'en chargera. Il en avait l'habitude après tout, pouffa-t-il en se rappelant ses jeunes années quand il était encore élève à Poudlard.

-Reviens, morveux, se récria la voix impatiente qui l'exhortait à réagir. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Harry ? Cet enfant que tu portes, il a besoin de toi !

Enfant ! Il avait dit enfant ! Son bébé était donc encore en lui, il ne l'avait pas perdu ? Le sortilège de Lucius ne l'avait pas tué ? Il avait pu le mettre à l'abri à temps ?

Harry n'hésita plus, et après avoir posé sa main sur son ventre il fit un pas en avant puis monta lentement les marches et entra dans la maison d'un pas sûr. Il quittait cette forêt qui avait tentée de lui faire comprendre des choses. Il l'avait entendue, il l'avait comprise finalement. N'empêche qu'il espérait ne plus jamais revenir ici, sourit-il avec gravité. On lui offrait une seconde chance, maintenant il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

La porte se referma derrière lui, doucement pour ne pas l'effaroucher, puis il disparut et tout redevint blanc et des bruits de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles.

-Harry, fit Snape en se penchant vers la forme allongée dans un lit à Sainte-Mangouste. Comment vas-tu ? Réponds, sale gosse, avec tout le souci qu'on s'est fait ce serait la moindre des choses !

Une autre personne s'approcha de Harry et prit avec tendresse sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu crois qu'il va vraiment se réveiller, parrain ? demanda Draco Malfoy, inquiet pour le survivant qui papillonnait des paupières.

-Il a intérêt ! s'offusqua l'homme qui n'aimait pas être contrarié.

-Je….suis revenu, répondit si bas Harry que les deux autres hommes durent tendre l'oreille au maximum pour l'entendre. Il faisait si froid dans ces bois…

Le maître des potions soupira et ses muscles se détendirent, enfin. Le gamin était sorti d'affaire.

Harry resta un mois de plus à Sainte-Mangouste et quatre mois en convalescence au square, entouré de Remus, de Severus et de Draco. Ces trois là lui rendirent une santé et un peu de joie de vivre. Pourtant ils voyaient bien que plus rien n'était pareil, Harry ne riait pas et ne parlait presque plus, il parvenait parfois à sourire mais ce sourire était si maigre qu'il en était inexistant.

Ce matin-là le jeune sorcier s'était levé, décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ses questions sans réponse. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Severus lui avait servi quelques explications mais ce n'était pas satisfaisant pour lui. Il n'avait pas dénoncé Lucius aux aurors, lui avait-il aussi dit, il lui en laissait le choix s'il désirait une vengeance contre l'aristocrate tout en espérant ne pas en venir à cette extrémité.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, avait-il répliqué, je veux qu'il m'explique lui-même son geste.

Lucius n'était pas venu le voir une seule fois au square alors il avait décidé de se rendre au manoir. Severus disait que son mari se punissait, c'était certainement vrai.

Maintenant il était là, aux grilles du manoir Malfoy. Il avait voulu venir seul pourtant il savait que Severus n'était pas loin. C'était presque comme s'il pouvait sentir sa présence. Il n'avait pas peur de Lucius, il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui et il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui, ça non.

Le jeune homme posa la main sur son ventre rebondi caché sous une robe sorcière pour tenter de calmer la petite vie qui grandissait en lui. Il n'en était pas revenu quand on lui avait dit que l'enfant se portait comme un charme, lui qui croyait l'avoir perdu. La nouvelle l'avait fait se suffoquer de bonheur et des sanglots étaient sortis de sa gorge pendant de longues minutes, ce à quoi Snape l'avait traité de fontaine intarissable en le tenant contre lui avec douceur.

Fille ou garçon ? Il n'avait pas demandé à sa dernière visite mais en tout cas il ou elle recevra tout l'amour de se père qu'il sera bientôt. Ca aussi il devra l'annoncer à Lucius malgré l'opposition farouche de Draco et de Remus. Seul Severus avait approuvé sa décision.

Qu'aurait-il fait sans lui ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie quand même ! Sans sa maitrise des sortilèges de magie noire il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Severus était un ami, même plus. C'était un homme bien et généreux. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas su le voir plus tôt, pendant qu'il était encore à Poudlard, leur vie aurait pu être plus facile, qui sait !

Le jeune homme regarda la grille devant lui s'ouvrir sans un bruit et un elfe apparaître. Lucius avait donc décidé de l'entendre. C'était pas plus mal, il fallait que cette histoire se termine et qu'ils aient une bonne et franche discussion tous les deux.

-Maître Lucius m'a interdit d'ouvrir, murmura d'une voix affolée la petite créature en se balançant tantôt sur une jambe tantôt sur l'autre. Mais Maître Harry à le droit de rentrer dans le manoir, expliqua l'elfe, il est aussi le maître ici.

-Je ne dirais pas que tu m'as ouvert, Paprika, part dans la cuisine et restez-y toi et les autres tant que je suis avec Lucius. Tu as compris ?

-Paprika a compris, maître Harry, souffla de soulagement l'elfe avant de disparaître comme Harry le lui avait demandé.

Le jeune homme posa un sort sur son ventre pour atténuer ses rondeurs puis il continua son chemin et parvint devant la porte qu'il ouvrit sans aucune difficulté. Il entra dans le hall et sans regarder où le drame s'était passée il y avait des mois de cela, il alla directement dans le bureau de son mari. Il ne frappa pas à la porte, il entra simplement puis referma la porte derrière lui avant de lâcher un bonjour qui fit sursauter un homme blond qui était avachi dans le fauteuil, face à son bureau d'acajou.

Une tête se releva, surprise et stupéfaite. Des yeux gris se durcirent puis redevinrent calmes, pourtant Harry y vit un regain de profond intérêt mais aussi de tristesse et de regret.

-J'avais inter….

-Je suis encore chez moi ici, ne suis-je toujours pas ton mari ?

-Si.

-J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas entamé de procédure pour divorcer…

-Non, répliqua le blond en se levant.

-Tu me croyais infidèle, alors pourquoi tu n'as pas agi en conséquence si tu le pensais vraiment ?

-…

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-La vérité, Lucius. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu as tenté de me tuer, notre enfant et moi ?

-Il n'y avait plus d'enfant dans mon esprit, tu t'en étais débarrassé avant…..et maintenant…il est mort à cause de moi.

-Je n'aurai jamais fait ça, comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que j'aurai éliminé cette petite vie ? Je le voulais tellement, il signifiait tellement de chose pour moi, c'était une part de toi en moi et…..

Lucius ne dit rien, il s'approcha de Harry, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

-J'aurai pensé que tu m'aurais haï jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et pourtant tu es là devant moi, chuchota l'aristocrate dans le cou de son époux, c'est ce que j'aurai mérité. Tu aurais dû me dénoncer, c'était ton droit, je t'ai dépouillé de ton désir le plus cher, je m'en suis rendu compte beaucoup trop tard.

-Tu as été odieusement manipulé.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu, Harry ?

-Nous devons parler, toi et moi.

-Je sais…mais.

L'homme recula et Harry put voir des larmes, les premières de Lucius, de cet homme fier, couler sur son visage défait.

-J'ai agi monstrueusement, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait, mon amour. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ce ne serait pas juste pour l'enfant que je t'ai fait perdre.

-Tu m'as fait si mal ! j'étais si désespéré, si anéanti quand j'ai pris conscience de ton geste. Tu avais voulu ma mort si fort que tu n'as pas hésité à te servir de ta baguette contre nous. Je veux en savoir la raison exact…..tu me dois la vérité, Lucius.

-Je vais te la dire, mais d'abord appelle Severus, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de lui.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'appeler le maître des potions, celui-ci apparut à la cheminée à la seconde où il avait entendu Lucius.

Le blond ne dit rien sur le fait que Snape protégeait Harry jusqu'à le suivre chez lui et à espionner sa cheminée. Bien au contraire, il lui en était reconnaissant ainsi Harry n'avait pas été seul tout le long de ces mois de guérison. Le maître des potions, sans le savoir, venait de montrer à Lucius tout son attachement au jeune homme.

Le ténébreux homme en noir salua son ami d'un signe de tête puis demanda muettement à Harry s'il allait bien. Celui-ci opina, mais il attendait encore tellement de réponses à ses questions !

-Va au sous-sol, Severus, lui demanda Lucius en faisant un geste de la main. Ensuite nous discuterons.

-Je t'accompagne, l'avertit le survivant en faisant un pas vers Snape.

-Non ! intervint l'aristocrate, je préférerais que tu restes ici…..

-Certainement pas !

-Je voulais t'épargner…ce qu'il y a en bas, rien de plus.

-Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu devrais m'épargner, Lucius, c'était il y a quelques mois de cela !

Les deux sorciers se rendirent dans la cave immense tandis que le blond attendait leur retour en se recomposant un visage plus serein alors que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

-Tu crois qu'il cache quoi là-dedans ? intervint Harry qui suivait Snape qui était sur ses gardes.

-J'ai ma petite idée, Harry.

Les deux hommes parvinrent en bas des marches et se dirigèrent au fond des sous-sols pour arriver devant une porte fermée à double tour. Snape la débloqua et demanda à Harry de se tenir à l'écart, le temps pour lui de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux à l'intérieur. Quoiqu'il en doutait.

-Alors ! s'enquit le jeune homme deux minutes plus tard, alarmé que Severus ne ressorte pas de la cellule.

-Tu peux venir, lui cria le maître des potions, mais je te préviens ce n'est pas joli à voir !

-Aucune importance, je veux savoir…

Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil, son regard fixait la pauvre loque humaine qui gisait sur le sol et qui geignait pour avoir un peu d'attention.

-C'était ça ta petite idée, Severus ?

-C'était ça, oui. Je savais que Lucius allait chercher à savoir.

-Apparemment maintenant il sait, tu crois pas ? Vu l'état de ce….mangemort.

-Maintenant il sait, je gage que cet homme a parlé, oui. Je savais qu'un Nott était à l'origine de tout ça….

-Pas Théodore, il a toujours été quelqu'un de très doux, jamais il ne s'en serait pris à moi. Son père, cependant, c'est différent.

-Remontons là-haut, on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

-Et lui, fit Harry en désignant la forme ensanglanté qui tentait de ramper jusqu'à ses pieds, on en fait quoi ?

-Rien, pour moi il peut crever ici, je n'en ai rien à faire, cracha Snape qui sortit de la cellule sans même un regard sur l'homme.

Harry le suivit, après tout Severus avait raison sur ce point, pourtant….

-Et Lucius ?

-Quoi Lucius !

-Il risque gros si les aurors découvrent Nott ici.

-Nott est recherché par eux justement, alors je ne crois pas que sa disparition soit une grosse perte pour le monde sorcier. Il a cherché ce qu'il lui arrive, qu'il assume-donc les conséquences de ses actes ! Mais dis-moi, tu t'inquiètes encore du sort de Lucius ? Serais-tu encore amoureux de ton mari ? demanda perfidement Snape.

-Tu connais la réponse, espèce d'idiot !

-Tu lui as dit pour…..

-Non, pas encore, j'attends qu'il parle, je veux entendre les regrets sortir de sa bouche, je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il sera facile de m'amadouer.

-Mais tu lui laisses une seconde chance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si on veut, ça dépendra de ses réponses, Severus.

-Il croit encore qu'il a tué votre enfant….

-Je sais.

-S'il l'avait vraiment fait, lui aurais-tu pardonné ?

-Je ne sais pas, sincèrement ce n'est pas facile de répondre à une telle question avant de savoir tous les aboutissants de cette histoire.

^o^o^

Une petite histoire qui passait par là. La deuxième partie est en cours et me mettra pas longtemps avant d'être publiée. Bonne lecture…


	2. Quand ta colère nous détruit 2

Deuxième et dernière partie de l'histoire. En espérant que vous aurez eu plaisir à lire cette simple fic.

**Quand ta colère nous détruit. 2**

Les deux sorciers revinrent dans le salon et Harry dut s'assoir, il était vite fatigué ces jours-ci. Dans moins de quinze jours normalement le bébé devait venir au monde et ce petit sacripant lui prenait toute son énergie.

-Nous t'écoutons, fit Harry en regardant bien franchement Lucius dans ses magnifiques prunelles grises.

-Tout a commencé six mois avant que je ne commette l'irréparable, débuta le blond de sa voix lente. J'ai d'abord reçu des parchemins anonymes que je jetais au fur et à mesure dans la cheminée…..je pensais que c'était une farce d'un mauvais plaisantin jaloux.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler, lui reprocha le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

-Tu étais en plein dans tes études de médicomagie, je ne voulais pas te perturber avec ça.

Harry se rappela qu'effectivement il étudiait très tard le soir après les cours, et Lucius faisait tout pour qu'on ne le dérange pas.

-Les lettres sont arrivées régulièrement, au point que j'avais par la suite jeté un sortilège sur le manoir pour limiter les hiboux postaux.

-Mais cela n'a pas suffit, fit remarquer avec justesse Snape qui croisa ses longues jambes.

-Non, elles me parvenaient toujours.

-Que disaient-elles ?

Lucius se rendit près de son bureau et les tendit à Severus qui lui avait posé la question.

-J'en ai gardé quelques-unes pour confondre son auteur si un jour je mettais la main dessus, expliqua le blond.

Le maître des potions en parcourut deux ou trois puis les jeta sur la table dans un geste de dégoût. Harry, piqué par la curiosité, se leva, en prit une au hasard, la parcourut à son tour et poussa un hoquet d'horreur en l'envoyant rejoindre les autres.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama-t-il en reprenant sa place. C'est abject d'écrire des choses pareilles !

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui t'a fait réagir, Lucius ?

-Non, ceci n'est rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai reçu ensuite, Severus, ajouta l'aristocrate en tendant cette fois un paquet de photos sorcières au maître des potions.

Snape, en les consultants, eut une véritable grimace d'horreur. Les photos représentaient Harry dans des postures inimaginables, très équivoques, avec un ou plusieurs partenaires sexuels. L'obscénité à l'état pur.

-Mais ce n'est toujours pas ça qui m'a décidé à agir à l'encontre de Harry, avoua Lucius en reprenant rapidement le paquet de photos des mains de Severus avant que Harry ne se les approprie.

-Je veux les voir, s'insurgea le jeune homme avec colère, j'en ai le droit !

-Non, s'interposa Snape, tu ne veux pas voir ça, je t'assure !

-Mais…

-Laisse Lucius finir !

Harry se renfrogna.

-Harry…..ne fais pas ta mule !

-Je fais pas ma mule !

-Eh ben on dirait pas, là !

Le jeune homme soupira puis se retourna vers son mari, et d'un signe de tête lui indiqua qu'il pouvait continuer son récit.

-Théodore Nott est venu me voir, un soir, très tard. Sous le contrôle de son père, je dois le préciser, mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte de suite…enfin pas ce soir-là.

-Un sortilège d'impérium ? demanda Harry suspendu aux lèvres de son époux.

-Non, c'était plus subtile que ça, un impérium m'aurait sauté aux yeux….toujours est-il que j'ai écouté ses divagations sur toi, Harry. Plus il racontait et plus mes envies de meurtres à ton encontre grandissait et plus mon désespoir d'avoir été trahi par toi m'envahissait. Les paroles étaient cruelles et dures à entendre….

-Que disait-il ? Raconte-moi….

-Il me racontait comment tu riais de moi, comment tu comptais te débarrasser de notre enfant que tu avais osé appeler « Bâtard ».

-Et tu as cru à ces dires ? Mais pourquoi !

-Parce que pendant qu'il me disait ça il me tendait un parchemin que j'avais saisi automatiquement….

-J'ai analysé ce parchemin, continua Severus à la place de son ami, il y avait dessus une substance étrangère, de l'Asperula-Hypnotique accouplée avec un produit chimique moldu. Lucius n'aurait pas pu l'identifier malgré sa connaissance de certaines toxines utilisées dans les potions, les produits chimiques moldu ne sont pas encore pris en compte dans le monde sorcier. Tu as certainement reçu la même substance sur les doigts ce matin-là quand tu as agressé Harry…..

-Ce qui veut dire ? interrogea Harry qui avait un espoir qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

-Ce qui veut dire que Lucius a été drogué par une matière qui est passée à travers les pores de la peau de ses doigts, et qu'il a agi contre toi sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, ajouta Severus Snape. Je pense que la première fois c'était quand Théodore lui a porté un parchemin pour être sûr qu'il le touche vraiment, la deuxième fois fut presque fatal, les autres parchemins qu'il a reçu sont inoffensifs.

-Comment as-tu découvert tout ça ? s'enquit le blond qui sentit un poids s'alléger dans son estomac.

-J'ai enquêté de mon côté, Lucius. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas été capable de t'en prendre à Harry si tu avais été dans ton état normal. Quand tu m'as avoué que Nott était responsable je suis allé faire un tour chez lui et j'ai fouillé sa maison avec l'aide de Théodore. Nous avons trouvé les produits, et seuls deux parchemins avaient été drogués, nous avons vérifié.

-Tandis que son père était déjà ici, finit Lucius.

-Exact, mais à ce moment-là je l'ignorais encore, je pensais qu'il avait fui.

-Donc Lucius n'est pas responsable ? demanda d'une petite voix le survivant qui avait la gorge nouée. Ce n'est pas lui …..

-Si, je tenais la baguette….

-Ce n'était pas toi, Severus vient de le prouver.

-J'ai quand même tué notre enfant ! souffla le blond en se précipitant vers Harry qui s'effondrait tant l'émotion était forte de savoir son amour disculpé de l'acte terrible qui avait failli les tuer.

-J'avais un doute, tu vois, chuchota le jeune homme en se serrant contre le torse puissant de son mari. Et la forêt m'a fait comprendre que je me trompais. J'aurai dû me douter que tu étais incapable de me faire le moindre mal…..

-Notre enfant…..n'est plus…..se reprit le blond en respirant avidement l'odeur de Harry qu'il puisa dans son cou.

-Tu te trompes, avoua le jeune homme tandis que Snape s'éclipsait discrètement.

-Harry…la douleur te fait divaguer…tu

-Non, sourit le survivant, je l'ai protégé à la dernière minute, jute avant que le rayon de ta baguette ne m'atteigne, ensuite Severus a fait le reste.

L'homme releva la tête et doucement, comme s'il n'y croyait pas encore, posa la main sur le ventre de son époux qui venait de retirer le sortilège de camouflage qui laissa apparaître un petit bedon adorable.

-Il est vivant…notre enfant est vivant, ne crut pas le Serpentard. Est-ce que je suis encore sous l'influence de cette drogue ? Est-ce que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve ? J'ai si souvent fait des songes étranges où je me retrouvais enfermé dans une maison…sinistre. En fait je crois même que j'étais cette maison sinistre….j'essayais de faire en sorte que tu me rejoignes, mon amour. J'étais elle et je voulais ton pardon…..

-J'ai vu cette maison, pendant mon coma…elle voulait que je rentre à l'intérieur, chuchota le jeune homme. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi, sourit Harry qui voulait croire qu'une divinité avait posé quelques secondes son regard bienveillant sur eux pour les sauver. Tu crois que….. ?

-Je ne sais pas, il y tellement de chose que nous ne connaissons pas.

-Moi je pense qu'on nous a aidés…

-Tu penses à tes parents ou à Sirius ?

-Je pense aussi à Severus, sans lui nous ne serions pas là.

Le silence s'éternisa dans le bureau de Lucius pendant que Harry pensait à la possibilité que son parrain et ses parents, ensembles, l'avaient sorti de sa prison boisée et lui avaient fait voir le chemin à prendre.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si nous retournons au square ? J'aimerai rassurer Draco et Remus, ils doivent s'inquiéter.

-Severus les aura tranquillisés, non ?

-Connaissant ton fils et Rem je pense que non, et puis tu connais Severus, il n'est guère bavard.

-Rejoignons-les dans ce cas…..

-Lucius ? demanda Harry en levant ses grands yeux verts vers son époux, je veux revenir habiter ici, avec toi.

-Je pense à quelque chose, mon amour, répondit l'aristocrate qui savait le survivant très attaché au loup-garou et à Severus. Comme le square Grimmaurd est assez délabré, que dirais-tu si Lupin et Severus venaient habiter ici pendant qu'on rénove la maison de ton parrain ?

-C'est vrai ! Tu penses que c'est faisable ? Ce serait merveilleux de se retrouver tous ici, ça me plairait beaucoup, acquiesça Harry qui embrassa son époux à pleine bouche.

Severus Snape n'était pas reparti directement au square, le ténébreux maître des potions s'était rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse et allait rendre visite à un jeune potionniste qui s'était installé dans la célèbre rue sorcière depuis plus d'un an déjà. Madigan était un jeune sorcier de vingt-cinq ans, extrêmement doué en potion, qui tenait sa boutique avec gentillesse et passion. Harry et Lucius allaient revivre ensemble, c'était magnifique pour eux bien que quelque part il en souffrait.

Snape avait été agréablement surpris par ce jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré un jour sur le marché de Pré-au-Lard. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux devants le stand de Gramos, le vendeur de racines et de feuilles en tout genre.

Severus Snape entra dans la boutique, ce qui fit tinter la petite clochette et apparaître Léon, le commis de Madigan.

-Monsieur Snape ! Quelle bonne surprise, on attendait plus votre visite !

-J'ai en effet été très occupé ces dernières semaines….

-En tout cas j'en connais un qui va être ravi de vous voir, je crois que vos discussions lui ont beaucoup manquées.

-Est-il dans l'arrière salle ?

-Toujours, je dirais même qu'il n'en sort plus depuis votre dernière visite, affirma le gentil Léon.

Snape s'étonna mais ne releva pas les paroles de l'homme.

Le Serpentard passa par un étroit couloir, traversa une petite pièce qui servait de réserve, et entra dans un laboratoire de grande dimension. Là point de clochette pour avertir le jeune potionniste qu'il avait de la visite. Le garçon, penché sur un chaudron, touillait méticuleusement une mixture qui glougloutait agréablement, d'après-lui.

-Quelle est donc cette potion que tu mets au point ? le fit sursauter Severus en s'approchant de lui à pas feutrés, comme s'il était encore à Poudlard à épier un de ses élèves pour le surprendre.

-Severus ! s'écria Madigan qui afficha un sourire enchanté en se tournant vers l'homme qui l'avait surpris en plein travail. Que fais-tu ici ?

-N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à un ami ?

-Si, si, je suis drôlement content que tu soies venu, je pensais…

-Quoi ! Que je n'allais plus venir ? Tu sais que j'ai été très occupé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Harry…. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que…

-Il va bien, je viens de le quitter, il est chez Lucius….

-Ils sont rabibochés ?

-Ils le sont, oui.

-Et l'enfant ?

-Il sera là bientôt, et j'en profite pour te remercier de ton aide, certaines potions devaient être faites à deux, ta collaboration m'a été très précieuse et je voulais absolument te dire que sans toi je n'aurai pas réussi.

-Baliverne ! tu es le meilleur, bien sûr que tu aurais réussi même sans moi.

-Oublions tout ça, pouffa discrètement Snape en voyant Madigan se dépêtrer de son horrible robe noire qu'il avait enfilé pour faire ses potions. Je t'emmène dîner pour te remercier, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je dis que je suis d'accord, je ne me souviens même plus de mon dernier vrai repas…

-Ca se voit, bougonna Snape, tu as maigri.

-Hein ! Mais non j'ai pas maigri, affirma le garçon en se regardant avec incrédulité.

-Si, va prendre une douche, je t'attends, ordonna Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ordonnes toujours ?

-C'est ma nature, je suis ainsi fait que veux-tu !

-Ouais ! fit le jeune homme avant de sortir de la pièce pour gagner sa chambre et sa salle de bain où il ne mit pas des heures à sa doucher et à se vêtir convenablement.

Madigan était fichtrement heureux que Severus soit revenu le voir. Il avait cru pendant un moment que l'homme s'était rendu compte de son intérêt pour lui et qu'il avait préféré fuir plutôt que de s'encombrer d'un jeune potionniste comme lui un peu naïf sur les bords. Il avait apprécié Snape de suite malgré ce qu'il avait entendu dire sur l'homme dans Pré-au-Lard. Il connaissait les ragots que les gens méchants pouvaient colporter, il se méfiait des on-dit et il avait eu parfaitement raison sur ce coup-là.

Le maître des potions s'était avéré quelque peu distant le premier jour de leur rencontre devant l'étalage de Gramos. Puis de fil en aiguille ils avaient discuté sur leur commune passion. Les potions. Ensuite ils s'étaient retrouvés régulièrement sur le marché ou encore dans le laboratoire quand Harry Potter avait eu besoin de remèdes spéciaux. Là il avait vu l'homme au grand cœur qu'était Severus Snape, et sa peur de perdre le jeune survivant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux hommes mais il était sûr qu'il y avait un je ne sais quoi de très fort entre eux.

Il avait envie de s'amuser ce soir, pas que Severus soit l'homme qui lui fallait pour ça, il avait quand même le double de son âge et ce n'était pas rien. Seulement faute de grive on mange des merles, n'est-ce pas ? Pas que Snape n'était pas séduisant, charismatique serait plus exacte, un fort caractère, incompatible avec le sien bien que parfois l'homme faisait des efforts pour paraître gentil.

Ce soir Severus l'emmenait dîner dehors, rien que tous les deux, sourit Madigan en regardant dans son miroir l'effet qu'avait sur lui le jean bleu clair et la chemise blanche en soie. Le jeune homme termina par une touche de parfum puis alla rejoindre Snape qui l'attendait dans la boutique et qui avait, d'un coup de baguette, métamorphosé ses habits pour paraître en costume chic.

Severus Snape ne rêvait pas, ni même ne se faisait des illusions sur Madigan, il savait ce que le jeune homme pensait de lui. Madigan se fourvoyait s'il pensait qu'il était crédule, il n'était qu'un pis aller pour le jeune homme, il le savait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser lui aussi, après tout pourquoi ne pas profiter d'un bon moment ? Cela dit ses véritables sentiments étaient ailleurs, il les avait caché, bien blotti au fond de lui de crainte de les laisser s'échapper. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avouer ses choses, ce ne sera jamais le moment pour lui.

Quand les deux sorciers arrivèrent à Londres c'était encore la cohue. Il faisait doux et beaucoup de couples se promenaient dans les rues de la ville avant de profiter d'un restaurant ou d'un cinéma. D'ailleurs en voyant les gens s'agglutiner devant un de ces cinémas, Madigan pensa à y emmener Severus après leur dîner. Prolonger la soirée avec l'homme allait être une de ses priorités, sourit le jeune sorcier qui marchait fièrement aux côtés de Snape qui avait bel allure dans ses vêtements moldus.

Bon, il était tout vêtu de noir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy.

Le silence se faisait lourd entre les deux hommes. La soirée avait pourtant été formidable, pensa Madigan que Severus raccompagnait chez lui. A quel moment avait-il fait une bourde ? Il fallait qu'ils discutent, il fallait mettre ça au clair sinon il était sur que Severus allait se refermer sur lui. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était intéressé par lui ?

Madigan, avec la fougue due à sa jeunesse, attrapa la main de Snape et l'attira dans une ruelle avant de l'enlacer et de lui donner le plus impudique des baisers qui fut suivi par une nuit de débauche que Snape n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps.

Douze mois plus tard, seul dans son bureau, Lucius Malfoy méditait le plus sérieusement du monde. Un an étaient passé depuis son geste dément. Harry avait donné naissance à Oriana, sa petite princesse. Ils en étaient complètement fous, même Severus, c'était pour dire !

L'homme s'était beaucoup rapproché d'eux après la trahison de Madigan qui avait quitté Severus pour partir avec un autre sorcier six mois plus tôt. Mais maintenant depuis deux mois le Serpentard ne se montrait plus, il restait bien tapi dans Poudlard. On ne le voyait plus, on ne l'apercevait plus. Et c'était inquiétant ce silence.

Aujourd'hui il se devait de réfléchir sérieusement à la question, pensa l'aristocrate, à cause justement de ce retrait délibéré de Severus.

En fait il savait pourquoi l'ancien mangemort agissait ainsi. Sur le coup sa jalousie avait refait surface mais il l'avait vite fait taire, son Gryffondor ne lui aurait pas pardonné ça. Harry savait, Harry se taisait, Harry se sentait coupable. Lui, Lucius, ne voulait pas que son amour se sente mal, il n'était pas responsable si Severus en était amoureux. Oui, c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Severus Snape était amoureux de son mari.

Six mois qu'il réfléchissait à cette situation, six mois qu'il voyait Harry se déchirer l'esprit. Ils devaient parler et le plus tôt sera le mieux. S'il acceptait cette relation, comment cela allait se passer entre eux trois ? Oui….il s'était fait à cette idée, en six mois il avait eu le temps de concevoir cette relation hors norme.

Vous êtes étonnés ? Pourquoi ? Vous ne devriez pas. Quand vous avez vu votre compagnon mort à vos pieds et que vous avez prié des jours et des jours pour sa survie et que vous êtes enfin exaucé, vous capitulez. Bien sûr que vous le faites, bien sûr que vous changez votre vision des choses. J'aime Harry au point de changer pour lui, et je peux même vous dire que je ressens des choses pour Severus. Rien ne sera simple, je sais cela, Harry va hurler quand je lui ferai part d'associer Severus à notre couple, je le connais, il va tempêter puis se fera à mon idée. Il faudra que je le rassure, que je lui dise que ça ne m'ennuie pas, que même nous en serons plus heureux, plus complet, plus….

Harry Potter entra dans le bureau de son mari sans s'annoncer. Il avait porté Oriana chez Draco pour deux jours, le temps pour lui de savoir pourquoi Lucius s'enfermait dans sa pièce préférée depuis trois jours déjà, et pourquoi souvent ses sourcils se fronçaient sans cesse. Il croyait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

-Tu rentres bien tôt aujourd'hui, l'accueillit l'aristocrate en se levant pour rejoindre son compagnon et l'enlacer amoureusement.

-Oui, je me suis dit que nous pourrions passer la soirée à discuter…

Lucius resta coi deux secondes.

-Pensons-nous à la même chose, mon ange ? demanda-t-il pour être certain.

-Si tu parles de Severus alors oui, nous pensons la même chose.

-Bien, toi aussi tu trouves étrange qu'il nous évite depuis quelque temps ?

-Deux mois, ça fait plus que quelque temps, Lucius !

-Je suis d'accord, et tu en as conclu quoi ?

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois le dire, s'agaça le Gryffondor en se hérissant.

-Tu connais donc ses raisons ?

-Evidemment que je le sais, je ne suis pas aveugle ni même naïf.

-Je sais, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise avec ça. Severus….

-Est amoureux de toi…... finit le survivant alors que le blond faisait un pas en arrière.

-Hein, fit le Serpentard en regardant Harry comme s'il était devenu subitement fou. Que viens-tu de dire ?

-Je dis que si Severus ne vient plus c'est qu'il est amoureux de toi et de moi, chéri.

-Non, je ne crois pas qu'il se pâme pour moi, je pense que….oui, bon d'accord, tu as peut-être raison, admit Lucius en regardant le rictus d'amusement de son cher et tendre.

-On ne voit jamais ce qui crève les yeux, ricana le jeune homme…

-J'imaginais qu'il n'en avait qu'après toi, moi !

-Comme quoi tu es crédule, mon amour.

-Crédule moi ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi crois-tu que Severus nous ait toujours protégé ? Pourquoi il ne t'a pas dénoncé aux aurors ? Pourquoi il te surveillait de près quand tu étais seul dans le manoir ? Combien de fois…..

-D'accord, j'ai compris, inutile de passer partout, j'ai saisi ton message.

-Bah, il était temps, soupira le Gryffondor, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir te le faire admettre.

-Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

-A vrai dire non, mais depuis qu'il ne vient plus j'ai bien réfléchi tu vois…..

-Je vois ça, oui. Donc qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Lucius sans quitter Harry des yeux.

-Avoir une discussion avec lui me paraît un bon début.

-Il va tout nier en bloc.

-Evidemment qu'il va le faire, mais à deux nous serons plus fort que lui, ricana le survivant qui finalement ne s'était pas mis en colère comme l'avait pensé Lucius.

-Il ne nous écoutera pas….

-Je sais bien, il aura peur de ta réaction sinon pourquoi nous fuirait-il aussi assidument depuis des semaines ?

-J'ai changé, et je te signale que ce n'était pas de ma faute cette jalousie excessive mais de ce parchemin empoisonné de Nott, faut pas confondre quand même ! Jamais je n'aurai pu te faire du mal de ma propre initiative, mon amour.

-Ouais !

-Hey ! s'indigna Lucius Malfoy.

-Je te taquinais…..

-Je suis susceptible quand on aborde ce sujet, j'en ai encore la chair de poule de savoir jusqu'où la jalousie peut aller.

-Allons-nous à Poudlard de suite, ou préfères-tu attendre demain matin ?

-Ce soir me convient tout à fait, là il ne pourra pas s'échapper dans ses classes en prétextant un travail urgent, qu'en dis-tu ?

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry et Lucius déboulèrent dans le salon de Snape qui était absent.

-Il doit être dans la salle à manger, dit l'aristocrate en regardant sa montre à gousset. Il ne va pas tarder, asseyons-nous et patientons, mon ange.

Lucius soupira imperceptiblement quand il vit la porte des appartements de Snape s'ouvrir un quart d'heure plus tard. Il avait craint un moment que l'homme ait fait demi-tour en sentant leur présence.

-Une visite bien tardive, grogna le maître des potions en voyant Harry et Lucius assis dans son salon. En quel honneur si je puis me permettre ?

-Comme tu ne daignes plus te montrer chez nous, commença le blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de nous fuir ? s'énerva le survivant en attaquant de suite le potionniste, tu as une explication logique à ça parce que nous on a beau chercher on trouve pas !

-J'ai beaucoup de travail…

-A d'autres ! ajouta Harry tandis que Lucius croisait ses longues jambes et laissait Harry prendre les choses en main. Je veux la vérité vraie !

-Quelle vérité, morveux ?

-Celle qui fait que tu te caches de Lucius et de moi, chauve-souris des cachots !

-Chauve-souris des cachots ? Voilà bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais affublé d'un pareil surnom, Potter.

-Quand tu es exaspérant c'est le seul nom qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à toi, Severus.

-Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre présence mais ce soir j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter alors ne m'en veuillez pas si j'écourte votre visite, messieurs.

-Nous ne partirons pas tant que nous ne saurons pas ce qui te retient loin du manoir, donc de nous, Severus, intervint Lucius en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Pourquoi vous faut-il absolument une raison ? s'énerva Snape. J'ai du travail, moi, voilà pourquoi !

-Tu nies que tu es amoureux de nous et que c'est pour ça que tu nous évites ?

-Tu aurais dû prendre les formes pour lui asséner ça, mon ange, fit Lucius en voyant Severus se décomposer littéralement sous leurs yeux.

-Pas le temps, il fallait frapper un grand coup pour qu'il réagisse, mon amour, répondit Harry avec un sourire perfide.

Snape s'effondra sur le canapé, anéanti par les paroles du morveux. Comment avait-il deviné ? Il avait pourtant caché ses émotions, non ? Ou alors il avait perdu ses dons d'espion, voilà qui n'était pas futé.

-Est-ce que Harry a raison ? interrogea Lucius en s'asseyant près du maître des potions qui se recula quelque peu.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas…..

-Ben si justement, ça nous regarde, insista le Gryffondor, surtout que tu ne nies pas si j'en crois tes paroles.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire….

-Harry persiste à me dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi, je suis sceptique sur ce coup, pourrais-tu m'éclairer ?

L'homme aux éternelles robes noires ferma les yeux, pinça ses lèvres, et soupira bruyamment sans répondre.

-Je suppose que la réponse est oui, ajouta l'aristocrate, j'avoue que je ne suis guère étonné finalement.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, surtout pas de venir et de parler de ça, se défendit Snape. Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être.

-Si, justement, tu souffres de cette situation même si tu ne le dis pas, nous ne sommes pas aveugles.

Snape souffla de dépit, les deux sorciers le tenaient, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire et il le savait parfaitement. Il aurait voulu faire autrement, se taire, rester avec ce secret au fond de son cœur et ne jamais le dévoiler. Il sera dit que non, Lucius et Harry ne le laisseront pas faire et pour ça il leur en voulait.

-Maintenant que vous savez, je vous suggère de me laisser seul, grogna-t-il en se renfermant un peu plus. Inutile de me faire des reproches pour une chose indépendante de ma volonté, c'est ainsi et je n'y puis rien, concéda le maître des potions.

-Nous savons et il est hors de question que nous te laissions seul, répondit avec fermeté Lucius Malfoy.

-Vous savez, non ! Alors qu'attendez-vous de plus de moi ? Que je m'excuse ? Que j'implore votre pardon ? Si vous espérez cela alors c'est que vous êtes plus fous que je le croyais….

-C'est nous qui attendons quelque chose de toi, Severus, fit Harry en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Snape.

L'homme sursauta et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune sorcier.

-Harry dit vrai, c'est nous qui attendons quelque chose de toi, affirma l'aristocrate.

-Quoi…..Attendre quoi ?

-Une acceptation peut-être !

-J'ai déjà accepté, en moi j'ai fini par comprendre en n'y mettant le temps, c'est vrai….. mais…

-Nous aussi, Sev, nous aussi.

-Tu as une place parmi nous, fit Lucius. Nous t'avons choisi tous les deux pour partager notre vie.

-C'est impossible, murmura Snape, pourquoi ?

-Tes sentiments à notre égard sont partagés, nous ne pouvons ignorer cela, alors devons-nous nous fourvoyer et être malheureux le reste de notre vie ou allons-nous êtres raisonnables et agir comme des adultes ?

-Vous me demandez de vivre avec vous ? s'interloqua le maître des potions. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me réclamez ? De devenir le troisième larron, un homme sans identité….une espèce de…..de….gigolo ! Il est hors de question que…

-Gigolo ? Ca va pas la tête ! Tu nous prends pour qui, Severus ? s'indigna véritablement Harry.

-Je suis quoi moi entre vous deux ? Tu peux me dire quelle sera ma place ?

-Epoux, trancha Lucius, rien de moins.

-Hein !

-Epoux, répéta Lucius.

Deux semaines plus tard, après bien des discussions, les trois sorciers unirent leur vie dans la plus stricte intimité et s'accordèrent deux semaines de congé pour se rendre en Italie.

-On pose nos malles et on va visiter, hein ? fit Harry avec toute la fougue de sa jeunesse en arrivant l'hôtel luxueux que Lucius avait choisi pour leur séjour.

-Moi j'ai bien envie de profiter de cette salle de bain gigantesque que j'aperçois et qui nous tend les bras, fit Snape en ôtant le premier bouton de sa chemise.

-Je te suis, approuva Lucius en dévorant des yeux le torse appétissant du maître des potions.

-Hey ! C'est pas juste là !

-Tu vas visiter et nous on va…

-Je sais très bien ce que vous allez faire, et ce ne sera pas sans moi !

-Tiens ! D'un seul coup visiter te semble moins intéressant, fit perfidement Severus qui retirait la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Ouais, fit le jeune homme en s'approchant de son mari aux cheveux sombres et en passant audacieusement une main agile dans le boxeur de celui-ci. Je préfère de beaucoup visiter ce que je touche là, ajouta le morveux en voyant Lucius ricaner de sa volte-face.

-Holà ! pas touche, s'indigna Snape en donnant une tape sur la main du gamin, va faire ta visite des lieux….

-Ben ce n'est pas ça que je suis en train de faire ? demanda innocemment le garnement en saisissant le membre sur toute sa longueur.

Lucius fit remplir la baignoire magiquement et commença lentement à se déshabiller pendant que ses deux maris se chamaillaient pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot. L'homme blond se plongea ensuite avec délice dans l'eau et émit un son de pure extase alors que les deux sorciers se retournèrent vers lui en lui lançant un regard courroucé depuis leur chambre.

-Tu aurais pu nous attendre, s'écria Harry en se rendant près de la grande baignoire après avoir ôté sa main du caleçon du maître des potions qui grogna de mécontentement.

-Tu étais en pleine discussion avec Severus, mon amour, je me suis dit qu'à un moment ou à un autre vous alliez bien vous apercevoir que je n'étais plus à vos côtés.

Harry se dévêtit en à peine quelques secondes et rejoignit son adonis blond qui l'attira de suite entre ses bras quand il sentit Snape s'assoir en face d'eux dans l'eau chaude et parfumée.

-Toujours les mêmes ! bougonna-t-il en voyant Lucius caresser le survivant qui en avait fermé ses yeux de bonheur.

-Ne reste pas là-bas et tu auras ta part, rétorqua l'aristocrate dont la virilité pulsait violemment sous l'eau contre la cuisse de son jeune mari.

Le brun aux yeux sombres ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se plaça derrière le Gryffondor pour mordiller la peau délicate de son cou et de ses épaules. Harry gémit quand il sentit Snape presser contre ses fesses son membre raidi, l'homme n'était jamais à court d'érection, et il adorait ça de savoir que Severus avait besoin de le posséder sans cesse…..tout comme Lucius.

L'eau était parfumée à la vanille, une délicate attention de la part de Lucius Malfoy qui avait un faible pour cette odeur délicieuse. La mousse, légère, arrivait aux épaules de Harry qui maintenant se retrouvait debout dans la grande baignoire que Severus avait encore agrandi, forcément quand l'hôtel était sorcier la baignoire l'était aussi.

-Moins d'eau, Severus, murmura le blond qui ne voyait plus le corps de Harry. Arrête-toi quand tu arriveras à sa taille, plus bas même, soupira Lucius quand il vit que Snape avait obéi à la seconde et que maintenant l'eau leur arrivait à peine aux genoux, il sera toujours amplement temps de la remettre plus tard.

Les fesses bien exposées, le Gryffondor, qui se sentait parfaitement bien allumé après les innombrables caresses osées de ses amants, les exhorta à se montrer plus entreprenants s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il meurt frustré sur le champ.

Le jeune homme n'eut qu'à bien se tenir à Lucius quand Snape le tint par les hanches et le pénétra en une puissante poussée qui leur arracha un cri qui indiqua à l'aristocrate que ses deux compères ne pensaient plus à lui en cet instant fabuleux. Désireux de se faire entendre, et surtout imposer, l'homme invita le morveux à baisser la tête jusqu'à sa virilité tendue qui n'attendait que ses lèvres purpurines pour lui faire voir des étoiles.

Perfide, songea le jeune sorcier en pensant au blond qui n'avait pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés à les regarder faire, Severus et lui. Le maître des potions, fringant dans la quarantaine, amorça des va et vient puissants qui montra la cadence à Harry qui avait maintenant la bouche pleine.

Le quart d'heure qui suivit fut entrecoupé de gémissements, de plaintes, de petits cris aigus, et de bien d'autres choses. Impossible par la suite de savoir quand les jeux d'eau se terminèrent, les sorciers ayants prit grand soin à mettre sur leur suite un sort très efficace de silence. Et celui qui espérait entendre quelque chose de croustillant et de bien excitant en fut pour ses frais.

Voilà une histoire qui finit bien, pensèrent les trois sorciers à l'unisson. Et quoi de mieux pour la finir que de passer un séjour agréable et coquin dans un hôtel paradisiaque ou nul ne pourra les trouver ?

^o^o^

Voilà, simple fic comme je vous le précisais, qui je l'espère vous aura fait passer un bon moment.


End file.
